Without a Clue
by Mac Granger
Summary: Maura ponders her christmas eve dinner party. Then later that night receives a surprise visit.


-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. If I did, things would be quite different. Still you gotta love 'em.

Tess, Janet, TNT etc… are the lucky ones.

Spoilers: None

Without a Clue

By Mac Granger

The night air was cool and crisp. Stars blanketed the night sky. A light covering of snow as far as the eye could see. Everything was so peaceful and still. Maura loved a winter night. A slight smile graced her lips.

Golden Christmas lights twinkled gently at her as she walked back up her garden path.

It had been a wonderful day. The Rizzoli's, Vince and Barry had all come round for a Christmas eve dinner party. Emphasis on party.

It was meant to have been a simple affair, but Jane's mother Angela couldn't help but try and make it as large and as lively as possible.

She'd originally only intended to have Jane and Angela over. However upon relating to Jane's mother that she'd only ever spent her Christmas' with her parents (if they were available). Angela decided she needed to experience a proper family gathering.

Next thing she knew Frankie, Tommy, Vince and Barry were joining them.

A mismatched colourful array of decorations suddenly sprung up and multiplied all over her home, and copious amounts of alcohol were readied.

They'd eaten a wonderful meal, cooked by the very talented Angela. Then they'd exchanged gifts, talked, drank, laughed, drank some more and danced. Oh how they'd danced.

The slight smile on Maura's face grew into a wide full grin as she recalled a very drunk Vince attempting to "do the Twist." Considering how drunk he was, it wasn't a bad attempt. What she hadn't expected was for Jane to then properly demonstrate the simple dance. It was so charmingly unexpected, Maura had exclaimed in delight. Jane had then spent the next hour teaching her the many different dances she knew.

Maura reached her front door and waved a final time to Barry and Vince as their cab pulled away. Stepping inside her now quiet home, Maura suddenly felt the absence of her new found family. It was a strange thing for her. Having been the only child to loving, but absentee, parents, she was used to being alone. Now she was overflowing with family love. Surrounded by it most of the day. The Rizzoli's had all but adopted her.

With a wistful sigh Maura took a quick look around at the mess her living room was now in. She collected up all the empty bottles, rinsed them out and put them in the recycling bin, then decided to leave the rest until morning. She was far too intoxicated to overly care about it right now, and besides morning was only a few short hours away.

Walking back to her room, she stripped out of her dress. Carefully hung it up in her closet, then rummaged around until she found one of Jane's old oversized Boston Red Sox T-Shirts. She didn't want to be alone after such a wonderful day, and the T-Shirt smelled of Jane.

She crawled into bed, inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Maura's eyes snapped open. She could hear music. The gentle tinkle of ivory keys. Someone was downstairs playing her piano.<p>

Groggily she meandered down to her living room. Sitting at her piano was Jane.

Maura didn't recognise the song, and she couldn't catch the words that Jane was quietly singing, barely above a whisper.

Maura had never heard her play. She looked on captivated.

She'd found out about her best friends hidden talent from Frankie not long after she and Jane had first become friends. However Jane refused to play in front of people. Maura had begged and pleaded many times, but Jane always refused. Insisting that she only played when she felt moved too.

Which begged the question, what had moved Jane to get a cab back to her home at nearly 4:00am and play?

"Jane?" Maura softly called.

Jane paused briefly in her playing, then continued on.

The song she was playing picked up in tempo. It was uplifting with a melancholy undertone.

Maura moved closer hoping to catch the words.

Jane stopped her whispered singing. Not long after the tune drew to a close.

"That was beautiful Jane." Maura sat down next to her beloved friend. "What was it?"

Jane merely smiled quietly to herself.

"You're wearing my shirt." She kept her eyes trained on the piano keys she was no longer playing.

Maura studied Jane's beautiful face. So strong. Steady.

She wanted desperately for Jane to look at her. Jane could force her body to hide her emotions, but her eyes always betrayed her truth.

"Jane…" Maura reached out her hand, laying it over Jane's. She felt her friend flinch ever so slightly from the contact. Then she turned her hand over and grasped Maura's hand with her own. "…Why did you come back?"

"I never left." Jane whispered softly.

Maura tilted her head to the side, staring, uncomprehending. She'd seen Jane leave…

"I don't understand."

Jane finally, finally, looked at her. Locked eyes. Countless emotions seemed to race across Jane's features, but in her eyes was something she could not place.

"I know you don't." Jane leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas Maura."

With that, Jane quickly stood up, turned and left.

Maura wrapped her arms around herself and wandered, confused back to her bedroom alone.


End file.
